


Seen the Movie

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Scott is the best bro, Spider-Man and Batman, aka mission spider-man kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is forced to dress up as Batman for Halloween while Stiles dresses up as Spider-Man and surprises him from above. Based on the<a href="http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/58279438979/arrafrost-torakodragon-cmon-derek-youve">beautiful art</a> of torakodragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen the Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



Derek didn’t know why he agreed to go out for Halloween this year but once again he’d been persuaded (and by persuaded he definitely meant black mailed by Lydia Martin the almighty queen of ‘I fucking hate this clever bitch’) to go to the pack’s costume party. Thus, Batman. It wasn’t too spandex-y like the rest of the superheros and Batman was dark and broody and badass - just like you, Stiles had mentioned one day and Derek may or may not have clung to that conversation they had about what superhero Stiles thought Derek portrayed when picking out this costume.

Of course, Derek had to walk because his Camaro was in the shop and Isaac had taken his Toyota to pick up Scott because he didn’t want their costumes to get messed up on Scott’s bike. Which meant, obviously to the gods that had a hate on for Derek, it had to start raining. 

Finally, Derek was at the bottom of Lydia’s steps, damp and unimpressed and finding his costume clinging to him in the most uncomfortable ways when a Stiles dropped from the sky. 

Derek almost jumped.  _Almost_. At the unexpected, airborne Stiles that was hanging upside down inches from his face in a Spider-man costume. Stiles looked just as wet, except his hair which was slightly dryer than the rest of him, probably had been safe under his mask that he recently took off and flung to the ground along with himself, because it was on the ground in front of Derek’s shoes.

"Stiles what-"

But Derek didn’t get a chance to ask him what he was doing or how he was doing it, because Stiles was grinning from his upside-down perch and pointing to his lips. “C’mon, Derek. You’ve seen the movie,” Stiles winked.

He knew Derek saw the movie, he’d made Derek watch the movie along with a bunch of other superhero movies to ‘educate’ him. Instantly, Derek flashed back to that scene… in the rain… there was no way Stiles could have planned the rain for the perfect moment for a Hollywood kiss, that was impossible and beyond Stiles despite how incredibly clever he was. 

A soft, humored breath escaped Derek’s lip before he stepped forward and pressed his lips against Stiles’. It was odd, kissing someone whose lips weren’t the right way around, and it was made all the more awkward by the fact that Stiles didn’t kiss him back right away. Derek could hear his heartbeat though, the way it had skyrocketed when Stiles’ body stiffened as Derek’s hands held his forehead to keep him close. After the initial shock and after Derek figured out how to move his lips properly in this position, Stiles pressed his lips back, sighing into Derek’s mouth when the alpha’s fingers ran through his dampening hair. 

Derek licked his way into Stiles’ inviting mouth and savored the soft moan that vibrated from Stiles. Stiles was panting by the time Derek pulled Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth, licking the raindrops from his lips before stepping back entirely. 

Stiles’ face was flushed, his lips bitten red and hanging open, eyes half-lidded in lust and shock and Derek took it all in with the hungriest grin. Stiles couldn’t have planned that actually working, not with that expression. It must have been done on a whim, ‘what can I do to torment and tease Derek today?’ - only this time… it worked and Derek took the bait. The literal bait that was Stiles dangling in front of-

"Stiles?"

Stiles hummed from a far away place.

"How did you get up there?" 

They both glanced up at his feet where there was rope tied and looped around in ankles in the most uncomfortable and makeshift way Derek had ever seen, Stiles was lucky his feet hadn’t slipped through and landed directly on his skull when he dove in front of Derek’s face. A long rope led further up from his feet to the roof of the deck, where one Scott McCall was covering his eyes as he held the rope in his clawed hands. 

"Hi, Scott." Derek greeted in a gruff yet amused voice.

"H-hey Derek," Scott responded and Derek could tell he was embarrassed. It seemed no one expected Stiles plan to actually work.

"He’s a good bro," Stiles murmured to Derek, scratching his head awkwardly now that reality had set in.

"Ties you up, drops you off a roof, and hold you as you make out with his alpha?"

"No one mentions this to anyone!" Scott yelled from above, making Derek laugh and Stiles blush.

"I’ll see you inside," Derek grinned, leaning forward to brush his lips softly against Stiles’ as he walked by. Once the front door closed behind him, he tuned out Lydia’s greeted to listen as Stiles flailed around on the rope and demanding that Scott let him down right now. It was quickly followed by a thud and Derek laughed, shaking his head, much to Lydia’s confusion.


End file.
